Heroes of Hestia
by m.sobeee
Summary: Percy is betrayed. Hestia recruits him along with 11 other friends. Will Percy have to face his former friends again? Percy/Calypso, Nico/Reyna, Thalia/Leo, Frank/Hazel, Luke/Bianca, and Silena/Beckendorf. Last chapter before HIATUS.
1. Betrayal

**Hello guys, this my first Fanfiction. Review as much as you can!**

مزی**!**

(Percy's POV {2nd Person})

**Percy **was excited this week. He had just come from the 12 Labors of Heracles. He had received this quest from Athena after asking her for the hand of Annabeth in marriage. _Ah Annabeth_.

"Hey Leo," said Percy. "Percy!" Leo smiled. "Where have you been?" Leo asked. "You'll find out later this week." Percy said with a wink. "Anyways, it's good to see you Percy" Leo ran off to work on his project number what? 100? 200? Anyways, Percy made his way to the Athena cabin.

"Oh, look my dorky brother is back!" John, the son of Poseidon shouted. This earned a few snickers. Percy rolled his eyes. John had come a few months ago right before Percy left for his quest. He was an egotistic and self-centered jerk.

Percy caught a glimpse of a blonde head and smiled. He sneaked up to Annabeth and put his hands on her eyes. "Guess who?" Percy said with a smirk. "Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Yep". Annabeth seemed very elated. "PERCCYYYYYYYY!"

"Hello, Wise Girl", Percy hugged Annabeth. "Seaweed Brain, where have you been?" Annabeth asked. "It's a secret, Wise Girl. A little heads up, though, that surprise will be presented tomorrow night."

(Annabeth's POV {1st Person})

I wonder what Percy's gift would be. Maybe it won't be a gift at all but something bad. Anyways it would be the perfect time to break up with Percy. I mean it's obvious he's been cheating on me and he wants to break up with me. I'll tell him that I want to break up with him because I want to pursue my architectural goals, but in reality I was actually cheating on him with John.

John is a better romantic, wiser, and stronger than Percy.

({3rd Person})

"Hey G-Man!" Percy smiled at Grover. Grover turned around and saw him. Instead of his face turning into a happy expression he suddenly turned angry. Like really, really angry. "You!" Grover shouted. Percy's expression turned into a confused one. Grover bought out his reed pipes and hit them on Percy. "You are lucky that John saved Juniper before she died from YOUR fire!" "Say wha' now?" "Don't play dumb with me!" Grover shouted. "John told me right after he saved Juniper." And then he left him.

Percy's friends went like this. First the Stoll brothers for sabotaging their pranks, then breaking Clarisse's 3rd electric spear. And when this continued, Percy had no friends left except for Leo, Hazel, Nico, Chiron, Thalia, and Annabeth. 

LINE BREAK

(Percy's POV {3rd Person})

Percy's alarm went off. It was 6:00 pm, the time of the proposal. He had taken a nap to relieve the stress he was having this week. All his friends left him for things he didn't commit. He felt so saddened and betrayed. He stood up, dressed and washed up and walked to the beach, even the loss of friends couldn't weigh him down from feeling happy to propose to Annabeth. He came close to the beach and heard a cheer go up. Percy quickly hid in the bush. What he saw next would destroy his life.

He saw all twelve Olympians plus Hestia and Hades. Hades, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hera, Apollo, Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Chiron, Leo, and Hermes all gave him a look of sympathy and pity. All the others were cheering for something. Annabeth and John. Kissing. Percy's whole world came down.

({3rd Person})

"HOW COULD YOU?" Percy shouted, expression showed mixed emotions of anger, sadness, and grief. CHB and the gods who were cheering turned to Percy. Annabeth shouted "Percy, I am through with you!" smiling smugly. "Why" Percy whimpered. "Are you serious?" Annabeth shouted. "You've been cheating on me for six months" "WHAT!" "I would never do that!" Percy threw the box containing the ring he got from Athena. "This where I was all this time! I did the 12 Labors of Heracles for Athena so I could marry you and you dumped me?!" Annabeth's face slowly turned from smugness to shock. "That's right, I was going to propose!" Percy shouted, full of rage. "Percy, I… I…" Percy shot her a glare that made even Hades flinch.

"How dare you" Poseidon shouted. "I hereby disown Perseus Jackson. John Green **AN: Did you get it? ;) **is the greatest demigod alive." This apparently broke Percy more because the ground stared rumbling. Percy's emotions were so strong that Poseidon was struggling to keep an earthquake to take place. "Perseus, I also will confiscate Anaklusmos from you and give it to John" The pen flew out of Percy's pocket and went into John's hand.

"Perseus Jackson, I banish you from Camp Half-Blood." Zeus shouted. Percy suddenly appeared on Half-Blood Hill.

(Percy POV {1st Person})

My knees buckled and I stared to cry. "Stop crying, young hero" a warm voice said. Suddenly hope coursed through my veins. I turned around to see Hestia smiling sadly.

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I need to go out. See you guys later.**


	2. The Loss of my Anchor

**Away with the story:**

(Percy's POV {2nd Person})

**Percy** turned around to see Hestia, the goddess of the hearth smiling sadly at him. "Perseus, I have witnessed your loss, I am here to comfort you" Percy ran into Hestia. "Why Hestia, why?" Percy cried, "I don't know, Percy." Hestia said. After a few minutes, Percy pulled back and looked into Hestia's eyes which gave a whole lot of hope. "Go talk to your parents. Then find me at Olympus. I might have something for you." Hestia told Percy.

"Okay. Oh… and Hestia?" "Yes?" "Thank you." Hestia smiled and kissed Percy on the cheek. "Farewell, young hero." Percy smiled warmly at Hestia. She flashed out, leaving Percy alone.

Line Break

Percy started to track to his apartment. He reached the apartment and knocked on the door. "Coming!" Sally's voice came out. Percy's heart melted at hearing her voice. Sally opened the door to see Percy. Her face remained expression-less.

(Sally's POV {1st Person})

My mind couldn't process what I was seeing. My baby boy, (who wasn't exactly a baby now) standing right in front of me. I rushed forward hugged Percy as hard as I can. "Mom, your hug could easily rival Tyson's," my Percy said. I pulled away and looked at Percy.

"Where have you been, Percy!?" I said suddenly angry. Percy bought those cute baby-seal eyes and pleaded with me. All my worries went away and I invited Percy in.

"So why are you here? Summer is not over yet." Percy stifled a sob a told me the story of the second Giant War. He also told me about the 12 Labors of Heracles and how he gained approval to marry Annabeth. I smiled and squealed so hard that I looked like a fangirl. But it all vanished when Percy started crying and fell onto my lap.

"Percy, what's wrong?" He looked at me with bloodshot eyes. "The camp… they… they… AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed. Blood started to come out of his back. "Percy what's wrong?" I said, horrified. "Achilles… anchor… betrayed…" "Call … Hestia." Percy barely stuttered. I got a drachma from Percy's pocket, and Iris-Messaged Hestia and asked to her to come over. "It's Percy" I summarized.

(Hestia's POV {1st Person})

Sally Iris-Messaged me and asked me to come over to her house. She said "It's Percy" I quickly flashed myself over and saw a sight that horrified me. Percy was lying on the floor, with blood pouring out of his back. "He said this before becoming unconscious" Sally had recorded it and played it to me. I said "Do you remember when he asked you for the blessing to bathe in the Styx?" Sally nodded. "Well, he had to think of an anchor which in his case was Annabeth, the love of his life" Sally nodded again. "But then his anchor left him and so did almost the whole camp. Even Poseidon, who disowned him" "Annabeth cheated on him? Poseidon renounced him? Sally asked, looking really sad.

"This injury is out of my hand." "I have to call Apollo." "Well, please do it quickly." Sally asked, desperate. I put my hand on her shoulder and bought hope to her. "Never despair in front of the hope goddess." "He'll be alright" Sally smiled apologetically.

I thought _Apollo, come to your aunt. She needs help. _There was a flash and Apollo appeared with his bright grin on. "What's up, Aunt Hes…" He saw Percy and immediately understood. He flashed himself and Percy to his palace

"He'll be okay, Sally"

AN: Review, review, and review! Sorry for the short chapter. I was in a hurry for Friday prayer. I know Percy lost his Achilles Curse when he stepped in the Little Tiber, but for the story's sake, he still has it, okay? See ya guys and expect another chapter on the next Friday.


	3. Blessings, So Many Blessings

**AN: Sorry for the lame chapter last time. This one will be better, I promise. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I wasn't expecting that much. By the way guys, can you please check out the poll on my profile?**

(Apollo's POV {1st Person})

**Percy **was very close to dying. Even I, the liveliest person in the world, could feel it. His anchor to the mortal world has left him so his Achilles Heel, which was apparently a spot on his back, was bleeding really badly. I know what I have to do. I needed to feed him ambrosia and nectar, put him into a state of hibernation, look after him, and curse his anchor. Which I think is Annabeth, the daughter of Athena. Or the whole camp. They all threw him away like yesterday's trash. It is a sad thought.

Percy started to breathe again after I fed him ambrosia and nectar, that's a good sign. His eyes snapped open. "Apollo?" I nodded. "Percy, I need to ask you something. Who was your anchor to the mortal world when you bathed in the Styx?" "Annab… the daughter of Athena." "Okay, to completely free you of the Achilles curse, I have to curse your anchor and send into a state of hibernation," saying anchor instead of Annabeth, knowing that she had hurt him. He nodded and said, "Thank you, Apollo." I put a finger on his forehead and sent him into hibernation. _Arty, come to my palace._

(Artemis's POV {1st Person}) **AN: This is no Percy/Artemis story, okay? Nor is it a Guardian of the Hunt story.**

I was comforting my lieutenant, Thalia. She was really sad about Perseus disappearing. Almost all of Camp Half-Blood betrayed the greatest male hero in the history of Greek and Roman heroes. The male was betrayed by a MAIDEN. Even I had compassion for Perseus.

_Arty, come to my palace. _I sighed. Apollo better have a good reason for separating me from my hunters. _I am coming, Apollo. _I thought. "Thalia, I'll be back. I have to go to my annoying brother." She nodded and went to lie down on the bed. I sigh again and flashed to Olympus.

"Big sister, come into my palace," Apollo said, for once serious. Apollo tried to hug me but I pushed him away and said, "Insolent male." Apollo showed a lot of hurt in his eyes but covered it up quickly. Did I actually hurt him? "Come on Artemis." He led me to his healing room. "Watch over him for a few minutes, will ya?" "Make sure he doesn't get outta the bed." "Apollo, who is this?" "I'll tell you later, I promise." I sighed and told him he can go. He smiled and flashed out.

(Apollo's POV {1st Person})

Artemis always shouted at me. I don't if she knows it hurts me, but it sure does. I flashed over to Camp Half-Blood and went to the Big House. I met Chiron and made small talk with him. Turns out there were a few people who actually sticked to Percy until the end. I told Chiron what I needed to do and nodded grimly and said, "She had been a real jerk to everyone who remained friends with Percy. She also killed Mrs. O' Leary, who is his hellhound and Blackjack, his Pegasus." I couldn't believe that the smart daughter of Athena followed an idiot spawn of Uncle P.

**AN: I know this came out from nowhere but this is after Blood of Olympus and none of Camp Jupiter has betrayed Percy.**

I looked for her and found her on the beach, making out with John. "Spawn of Athena." She turned around and saw me. I glared at her and she flinched. "L..lor….lord Apollo." She said while bowing down. "Ανναμπεθ Chase, η κόρη της Αθηνάς, θα νιώσετε την οργή της κατάρα μου. Ο ήλιος δεν θα είναι υπέρ σας, δεν θα διακρίνει το ψέμα από την αλήθεια, και να χάσουν το γεννήθηκαν ικανότητα των παιδιών Αθηνά να κάνει τη μουσική. (Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, you will feel the wrath of my curse. The sun won't be in favor of you, you won't distinguish lie from truth, and lose the born ability of Athena children to make music.)" I said chanting in Greek. **AN: I used Google Translate for that. Sorry if it is wrong. **Annabeth looked horrified, so that means I made my point. I nodded smugly and flashed back to my palace.

(Annabeth's POV {1st Person})

I can't believe it! Apollo just appeared out of nowhere and cursed me for no apparent reason. Probably because of Percy. John saw my expression and started comforting me. He is just so sweet. He proposed to me with the ring Percy "gave" me. Athena was super angry and said Percy was the best demigod husband there could be but in the end Poseidon defended his son. Percy was a selfish jerk and I deserve much more. HE PULLED ME INTO TATARUS FOR HADES'S SAKE! **AN: I know this is not true. It is not true in this fanfiction as well. If I explain then I would probably be giving a spoiler. **"Come on babe. Apollo is a useless god anyways." I smiled and kissed him.

(Percy's POV {1st Person})

I woke, feeling much better. Then a saw a pair of silver eyes and suddenly jumped out of bed. "Lady Artemis!" She turned and looked at me and smiled. "Good evening, Perseus." "With all due respect, what are you doing here?" "Apollo told me to watch over you." I might'a blushed a little but thankfully Lady Artemis didn't see me. "Perseus tell me, what happened at Camp Half-Blood." She put a hand on mine. I glanced over to it and Artemis said, "Perseus, you are like a brother to me. A much better brother than Apollo, but don't tell him I said that." I smiled and told her my story from Athena giving me the quest and the Camp betraying me.

She listened well and when I finished she said, "Perseus, I am sorry for your loss. Whenever you need the help of the moon or the guidance of an arrow, whisper my name at night." I thanked her and then Apollo suddenly appeared. "I cursed your anchor and she was shocked." I laughed and made small talk with the twins. Apollo discharged me but before that he blessed me. "Περσέας Τζάκσον, εγώ, ο Απόλλωνας, άρχοντας του Ήλιου, να σας ευλογεί. Από τώρα και στο εξής, μπορείτε να παίξετε μουσική πολύ καλύτερα από ό, τι μπορείτε να κάνετε τώρα. Μπορείτε επίσης να πάρετε τις αναλαμπές στο μέλλον, όταν είστε σε κατάσταση ζωής ή θανάτου. (Perseus Jackson, I, Apollo, lord of the Sun, bless you. From now on, you can play music much better than you can now. You can also catch glimpses of the future, when you are in life-or-death situations.)" He chanted in Ancient Greek. I don't the heck Apollo figured that play the guitar but I was thankful.

I thanked him and left to look for Hestia. I found her in the throne room, smiling at me. I smiled back at her. "Percy, come here." She hugged me and said, "I also wish to bless you, dear nephew." I smiled again and thanked her. She put a finger on my forehead and said, "Περσέας Τζάκσον, εγώ, Εστία, να σας ευλογεί. Από τώρα και στο εξής, μπορείτε να θεραπεύσει με τη δύναμη της φωτιάς, αλλά και να καταστρέψει χρησιμοποιώντας τη δύναμη της φωτιάς. Μπορείτε επίσης να δανείσει την ελπίδα στους φίλους σας. Ακριβώς όπως Reyna, ο φίλος σας. (Perseus Jackson, I, Hestia, bless you. From now on, you can heal with the power of fire and also destroy using the power of fire. You can also lend hope to your friends. Just like Reyna, your friend.)"

"Go around Olympus, a few more gods want to bless you and then come back to me." I nodded and went around Olympus. Hermes blessed, making me faster and a better thief. Hephaestus blessed me enhancing my power over fire and making me a better forger. Athena blessed me, making me a bit cleverer and better at arts. Last, but not least, Hades blessed me, giving me small control over shadow and the dead. I went back to the throne room and sat down next to her.

"Perseus, I wish to create a group of 8 called the 'Heroes of Hestia'. They would be saving demigods from around the continent and either sending them to CHB, CJ, or the Hunters of Artemis. They would also hunt monsters. I want you as my leader and you can choose the other 7." I smiled brightly at something to do with my life after Anna… my anchor betrayed me. I told Hestia who I want and I chose: Reyna, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Thalia, and Calypso. I teleported to all of them and they said yes. I finally went to Ogygia. I told her my situation. Then she kissed me, it was full of warmth. I felt so good after a few days. She accepted and we all went to Olympus.

TIME SKIP: 10 Years

We were all doing so great because turns out the same thing happened to Frank and Reyna that happened to me. We were all so, so happy. We were protecting demigods and sending them to safe places. I have an awesome girlfriend, Calypso. We were given partial immortality so we looked the same we did all those years ago. I also heard that the counselors of CHB, including John, were also given partial immortality. Hopefully, we never have to go back to Camp again. All was awesome until this day.

We were delivering Sophia, a really sweet 7-year sister of mine. I told the others to stay behind Half-Blood hill, while I walked her to Camp. Suddenly I was hanging upside down from Thalia's pine tree.

**AN: Phew! Almost 1,700 words! My longest chapter yet! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. I just wanna clarify who is still friends with Percy and hasn't betrayed him.**

**ALL OF CAMP JUPITER**

**Leo**

**Nico**

**Thalia**

**Chiron**

**A few Olympians**


	4. I Save Demigods and Get New Recruits

**AN: Hey guys! This chapter will first show the Heroes' most important moments in these ten years of saving demigods and destroying monsters and then continuing on from the previous chapter. By the way, no one voted on my poll, but myself ;). But seriously, guys, please vote for something on the poll. I have a new format in writing a story. Before every quotation, I make a new paragraph.**

_(Percy's POV {1__st__ Person})_

_**1 A.B. (After Betrayal)**_

"_Percy, I have something to tell you." _

_I was sparring with Calypso who gotten considerably better with the spear. I was fighting with my hybrid sword (a mixture of multiple metals), Καταστροφείς (destructor or in transliteration:_ _Katastrofeís__), a gift from Hades for saving one of his children. It looked exactly like Riptide, but instead of only Celestial Bronze, it also made of Stygian Iron and Imperial Gold. Hestia came in burst of fire at her palace, which had gotten bigger so the Heroes can live here. _

"_Yes, my lady?" "Your mother is de… gone." My world came crashing down. I turned to Hestia and saw sadness in her eyes. I felt a tear go down my cheek. _

"_Who did it, my Lady?" She hesitated and then said _

"_Your brother." _

"_What!? Even he isn't that evil! Is he?" I asked, really depressed. _

"_That is not all Perseus, he also killed you stepfather and their newborn child." At this I burst into tears. My knees buckled and I fell on my knees. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and saw Calypso looking at me lovingly. She hugged me and I cried on her shoulder. _

_Hestia sighed and said, "There is one more thing. The spawn of Athena. She helped with the murder." _

_I felt really shocked at this. "She helped… him?" _

_At that moment, Hermes appeared and said "What's wrong, Percy?" _

_Hestia sent him a look that said _Later. _ Hermes nodded and gave me an envelope. _Hera, _it said on the envelope. Hermes flashed out. I opened the envelope. _

"_Meet me at my palace." I read aloud. I started to stand up when Calypso grabbed my hand. _

"_I'll go with you" I smiled at her thankfully and she also returned a beautiful smile. I said bye to Hestia and we started walking to Hera's palace. We reached it and knocked on the door. Hera came out and smiled at me. _

"_Hello young, Perseus. Almost all the Olympians are looking for you, proclaiming you traitor." I nodded at this. The stupid Olympians voted me as a traitor, including my father._

"_Umm…" Hera said scratching her head. _

"_I wanted to ask you if you want to be my son." _

"_OF COURSE!" I shouted and then blushed. She smiled and hugged me. _

"_Thank you… mom._

_**3 A.B.**_

"_Thanks so much, Lady Hestia and Uncle Hades!" If you are wondering why I am so excited, these two gods allowed me to have a few dead friends in our group. I chose 4 of my dead friends to reincarnate: Luke, Bianca, Beckendorf, and Silena._

"_Just look for them in Elysium and get them to agree with you." I bowed to him and shadow traveled to Elysium (Hades's blessing gave him little control over shadows). _

"_Silena! Beckendorf!" I hugged the two and told them of our group. They agreed and directed me to Luke and Bianca. Apparently, they are Silena's OTP, whatever that is. I caught them kissing, and suddenly figured out what it means. I smiled and snuck on them and shouted _

"_KRONOS IS RISING! RUN! RUN!" They broke up and stood in panic. They looked around for the source of noise and Luke found me._

"_Who are you?" I mentally face palmed and thought _Oops. Haven't I grown? I'm like, 6'7 now. My eyes are all colorful because of the blessings_. _

_I then rolled my eyes and said, "I'm Thalia" my voice dripping with sarcasm. _

"_Percy?" Bianca asked. I smiled and hugged her. _

"_Hey Luke," I said bumping his fist. _

"_Are you dead?" Luke asked. _

"_Gods no. I have a preposition for you" I told and they agreed. I smiled and shadow-traveled to Uncle Hades to tell him about this._

_**5 A.B.**_

"_Hello Lady Hestia. You called?"_

"_Yes, Percy. I found a 15-year-old demigod" I raised an eyebrow at this. Apparently, the gods forgot their promise._

"_She is living at Long Island_ **AN: I have never been to NYC, so I don't know if people live in Long Island.** _and she is being abused by her mother and step-father. This will be an easy mission because her house is really close to CHB."_

"_Do you know her parentage?"_

"_Yes, she is daughter of Poseidon," she said cautiously. _

"_Percy, don't kill her parents. It would be harsher punishment if you take their child from them secretly. The government tried to take Maya away but her mother didn't let them." I nodded and she gave me the address. Even if someone is a child of my former dad, it isn't their fault._

_I fire-travelled to her address and put my ear against the door._

"_You worthless piece of garbage, I told you to clean the dishes after dinner!" I heard a male voice say._

"_But sir, I haven't finished my dinner." I peeked inside the window. Maya was a cute teen who had long, untamable raven-black hair, sea-green eyes, a pretty good height for a 15 year-old, and tan skin. Basically a female version of me. She was starting dinner. Guess what it was? The leftovers of the parents, which was basically one bite of buttered toast. _

_I looked away and suddenly heard a SMASH!_

_I looked again in the window and saw Maya on the floor bleeding from her stomach and a few piece of a broken glass plate._

_My anger fueled and I slowly calmed. The man didn't have enough decency to know that he shouldn't hit a girl!_

_I climbed up and waited near the chimney. As soon as I sensed two presences go to sleep, I jumped in the chimney and stepped out from the bottom. Maya saw me._

"_Who are you?" she said. _

_I smiled and said, "My name is Perseus Jackson and I am here to rescue you." Her eyes, which were filled with desperation and depression, were filled with happiness and joy._

"_How much do you know about Greek Mythology?" I asked her._

"_You mean like Apollo and Athena?"_

_I nodded and said, "They are real. They live in America and come down to mate mortals. Demigods are the result. You are one."_

_Her face was filled with excitement. "You mean I am half-god?"_

_I nodded and asked her, "Are you dyslexic and have ADHD?"_

_She looked really surprised, "How do you know?" I smiled_

"_Demigods are usually like that. ADHD usually helps you in battle, while dyslexia is there because your brain is made for reading Greek," she really was hyped about that. _

"_There are three places for demigods to go. If you want a safe and sorta mortal, but disciplined life you want to go to Camp Jupiter, which is the Roman camp. You are Greek. If you want to have a pleasant, but slightly dangerous life, you go to the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood. If you never want to romantically love men and swear off them, the Hunters of Artemis is your ideal choice," her eyes widened at the name Artemis. _

"_I've heard stories of Artemis and her Hunters. I definitely don't want to go the Hunters, so I think I'll go to Camp Half-Blood," she looked a bit scared._

_I smiled, "That's the closest one. I grew up there. Camp Jupiter is on the other side, San Francisco, while the Hunters keep moving around. They sometimes even go north to Canada. CHB is just 10 minutes' walk from here," she nodded._

"_Just let me pack, it will literally take 2 minutes. I don't have a lot of stuff to pack," she grimaced as she said that._

"_Oh, and one thing, you are a daughter of Poseidon and I am your brother on your godly side." I added._

_She suddenly turned angry, "Where has he been all my LIFE!"_

"_Shhhh! You'll wake your pare… gaurdi… roommates." I finally settled. Oh man this is gonna be a loooooong night._

_**5 minutes before the events of the last chapter**_

"_Hey Sophia, I'm gonna walk you to CHB, okay?" I asked my sister. _

_She is the second daughter of Poseidon I have rescued. I glanced at Thalia and Silena, who were the people who came with me to rescue Sophia and sent them a message telepathically. Yeah, I can do that, thanks to Hera. _Stay here, I'll deliver her._ They nodded. I walked her to Half-Blood Hill, while the others hid behind the hill. _

**Now**

I was hanging upside down from Thalia's pine tree. I put up the hood of my cloak, which was a gift from Apollo. No one can take the hood off without your permission.

"Lady Artemis, I got an overage male." A female voice said. Oh darn. WHY ARE THE HUNTERS HERE AND WHAT IS WRONG WITH BEING OVERAGE!? Someone blew a conch horn and not after long the whole camp was standing around the tree. I sent another telepathic message to Thalia and Silena: _Get out of here. Now. _I sensed two presences vanish. Good. A blunt arrow was suddenly fired in between my eyes. I blacked out.

**A few hours later**

Now I was tied to the tree. My feet, my arms, and my chest were bound by ropes. The sun was coming up. I saw about 100 campers, 20 Hunters, and 1 god: Artemis. In the sea of campers I could make out the worried faces of Sophia and Maya. I coughed (Hey, even demigods can't avoid the common cold!) and all of them turned their attention to me.

"Male, you are over the claiming age of 13 and you have entered Camp Half-Blood without any Roman tattoo or camp necklace. State your name and business or we will not hesitate to kill you," said Artemis with disgust. My cloak is impenetrable (Thanks, Apollo!), so they can't kill me. I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"What is wrong, male? Are you deaf of hearing? Who are you?" Artemis shouted, glaring at me.

"You will not get the answer by being impolite and shouting," I said, chuckling. My voice was disguised (Thanks, Hermes!), so they can't recognize my voice.

Artemis growled, and said, "You! Daughter of Athena! Unhood this monstrosity, now!"

When Annab… my former anchor came up, I suddenly lost my cool demeanor and starting growling. "Let… me… go," I said in a dangerously low voice.

Most of the younger ones just fainted on the spot, while the others took a step back.

She came closer and tried to take off my hood. Key word: tried. Once she grasped my hood, she was blasted back by the sunlight.

"A gift from my blasted twin brother. We now have to make him take of his cloak," said Artemis. I gulped, thinking of the man-hating goddess's tortures for men.

**AN: And done! Whajhia think? Please review. And I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, I have no idea what to write next! Almost 2000 words, even longer than my previous one. Any questions, ask me in a review. Please help me guys, I beg you. In the reviews, just tell me a summary of what you want the next chapter to be about. If I like your summary, I'll choose it and try to dedicate the next chapter to you! I really appreciate it, guys. See you on Friday.**

**AAN (Another Author's Note): I gave you an early chapter because I am on vacation. But I have to go to school on Sunday! *Sniff, sniff*. (I have to go to school from Sunday to Thursday, because in the Middle East, most people are Muslims and on Fridays, we to go to a special prayer.**


	5. My Friends Save Me From My Old Home

**Hey guys! (and gals!) Wow, I am getting a lot of favorites and followers for this story but a little less reviews than I expected. Here is your next chapter. Please tell me if I have to change the rating from K+ to T. Also keep giving me suggestions, I would really appreciate help. Thanks guys! (and gals!)**

** SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I am having writer's block (running out of ideas), so I'm gonna put this story on HIATUS! I am going to start on another story.**

** By the way, I am gonna change my ways and finish the whole story, before putting one chapter each every day.**

(Percy's POV {1st Person})

Oh man! I am in for a real treat! (Note the sarcasm.) The man-hater goddess is gonna 'make' me take of my hood.

They took me to the Hecate cabin and tied me to a chair. I saw my prideful and arrogant brother, the daughter Athena, and a lot of my friends.

"I sense the sea on him. He is a son of Poseidon and with him moving around so much, he had a lot of children recently," said Artemis.

"All children of Poseidon have a common fear of being enclosed in a tight space, claustrophobia, because they are used to be in a wide, open, and free place," piped in my former anchor.

"Right you are, daughter of Athena. You, Lou. Do you have a spell to make him think he is in a tight space?" asked Artemis. Lou nodded. Oh man, oh man, no, no, no! I hate tight spaces!

Lou looked on her shelves and found a spell book. She threw it up into the air and started talking in Greek. The book started floating.

"κλειστοφοβία. (Claustrophobia)," when she said that, book flipped a few pages.

"Okay, the spell is right here," she said. What happened to all these people? Last time I remember, Lou Ellen was a cheerful and energetic girl. Now she was just… just… void of emotion. I suspect John has something to do with this.

"Είστε σε ένα μικρό ντουλάπι. Δεν υπάρχει καμία πόρτα. Είστε παγιδευμένοι εδώ. (You are in a tiny closet. There is no door. You are trapped here,)" chanted Lou.

The cabin suddenly vanished and I was in closet that had no openings.

(Annabeth's POV {1st Person})

The son of Poseidon was hyperventilating and whimpering, "Pl… plea…please lemme go."

Artemis smirked, "Tell me then. Who are you?"

_BOOM! _The roof exploded. Debris rained down and a lot of campers got injured severely. Eleven hooded figures dropped down with weapons drawn. I think I saw five boys and six girls before a chunk of concrete hit my head and I blacked out.

(Calypso's POV {1st Person}) (About 2 hours before this incident)

I was going around the city in a cab with Hazel. We both were new to modern civilization, especially me! Until now, I've felt a bit overloaded, but then we came to the movie theater. We say a documentary on Ancient Greece and Rome. I really liked the movie but most of all, I liked the popcorn! It tasted of butter and reminded me of Ogygia, somehow. Just as we were leaving the theater, we both got a telepathic message from Thalia.

_'Percy got captured at CHB. HQ. Now.' _

_'Percy? How?'_

_ 'No time to explain. Get. Here. Now,' _her tone was really threatening, so Hazel and I immediately fire-traveled to Hestia's palace. Hazel knocked on the door and Thalia came out. She invited us in and we went to the board room. All the Heroes were already sitting around the big table and Hestia was waiting for us. She smiled at us and motioned us to sit down. We obliged and Thalia took her chair as the second-in-command, after Percy.

"Percy was delivering one of his sisters to Camp Half-Blood, but there was a trap there. He was hanging upside on a tree before he told us to run," said Thalia.

I stood up and banged my fists on the table, "We have to go save him. RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, enraged. Judging by Thalia's expression, she agreed with me, but then Beckendorf stood up.

"Hold up Calypso. We priorities before Percy. We have to save 3 of my siblings from Houston, they are struggling with monsters," argued Beckendorf.

"Yes, I also want to save my siblings from a bunch of giant mosquitoes," laughed Leo. Beckendorf glared at him and he stopped abruptly.

"Now look here…" Thalia started.

But then Frank interjected, "We were to attack the nest of monsters that's living on the greatest statue of my dad, Mars in Yosemite National Park." A lot of people started shouting at once. Thalia put her fingers on her forehead and shook her head.

She shouted, "ENOUGH!" but nobody listened to her.

I shook the anger out of me and followed her example, "SHUT UP!" everybody ignored me.

(Hestia's POV {1st Person})

My team can never get along. I sighed and made the hearth go up a bit. That shut everyone up. I smiled internally. All of Olympus is afraid of me getting angry, especially those who are close to me. I saw Thalia and Calypso looking at me thankfully.

I took a deep breath, "We are going to save Percy. Remember our motto?"

"Μην εγκαταλείψει την ελπίδα. Μην εγκαταλείψουμε την πίστη. Μην εγκαταλείψουμε τους φίλους σας. (Don't abandon hope. Don't abandon loyalty. Don't abandon your friends.)," they chanted wholeheartedly. See, the thing about my group that they don't get heated over an argument and forget about it.

"Start trekking. All of you. It is a long trip to Long Island," I said. They groaned, packed supplies and their hoods, said their goodbyes to me, and left my palace.

(Percy's POV {1st Person})

My great friends came to my rescue and blasted the roof of the cabin. Artemis got buried under the ruble, Annabeth got knocked out, Lou got distracted, and the rest of the campers lay groaning. Hazel cut my bounds and fed me some ambrosia. Like always, it tasted like my mom's great blue cookies. My eyes started tearing up. Annabeth and John murdered her. I hate them. Simply.

I looked around for Calypso. I found her and tensed. John was holding a knife, the traitor's knife to Calypso's neck from behind. I put on a smug grin, because I knew that Calypso would kick his butt with her spear. **AN: HA HA**

John wagged his finger and said, "No smug smiles for you, stranger." John kicked over her spear outside the cabin. I still smiled. Calypso doesn't need a weapon to kick his butt. I looked closely at her face. My smile got wiped off. She was unconscious.

All the other people dropped their weapons, including me.

"Even you wouldn't be as low as to kill an unconscious woman," I said cautiously. He smirked and made a small cut on her neck. This was the breaking point. I lit myself on fire and advanced towards John. The others saw this and tried to stop me but I blasted them away and put them to sleep. I was too angry to notice that Leo is immune to fire and I didn't put out 10 people but 9. He was so shocked that he turned pale like Nico would when he played Five Nights at Freddy's. **AN: ;)**

I gently took Calypso from his hands and set her down. "Stay well, Calypso," I said and kissed her forehead. She seemed to shine.

"Cal…Calypso?" John stuttered. Oh snap!

"Yes, she is Calypso. You will pay for hurting her," I snapped.

He back up and almost tripped on his feet.

I put a hand on his forehead and brought his fears that were blocking access to his brain. I got that power from Ares and his immortal sons as a thanks for saving so much of their children. I started dehydrating his brain from inside out.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I felt a twinge of satisfaction before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I blacked out.

**AN: I am really sorry for the lame chapter. And remember, I am putting this story on HIATUS! I am also sorry for that. I am starting to work on a new story which is quite orginal and kind of an AU (alternate universe). Remember I am going to finish the story or almost finish it before I post a chapter each day. **

**Here's a preview (not necessarily the first chapter {He he he}):**

_Percy's POV_

_ I was really getting sick of two Gorgons (that's what they called themselves) that kept coming back. They chased us all the way from the Wolf House to northern San Francisco. My internal radar was telling me we traveled more than a 100 kilometers (I use the metric system. Deal with it). If you are wondering why I said 'we', I meant my girlfriend Annabeth and I. If it wasn't for her I would've lied in the mud and waited for the Gorgons to eat me. Wise Girl kept me going. We both didn't have any memories of our old life except of each other. The big wolf… Lupa. She told us to go to Caldecott Tunnel. She said that it is a safe place for us demigods._

_ "Come heroes, our patron will pay us dearly for your death. But before you die, try our great-priced pigs-in-a-blankets!" Beano said. __**AN: I know it is not Beano but it is Percy's dyslexia acting up and he didn't realize it. **__I mean seriously? Who would name their child after a food that makes people fart? I groaned, they came back._

_ "Stheno, STOP offering them food and kill them already," said Euryale, her sister. Or was it Muriel? And who's Theeno? __**AN: That's how to pronounce 'Stheno' **__"Go ahead, Annabeth. I'll hold them off," she tried to protest but then I came up with a good point: "I have iron skin and a weapon." She rolled her eyes and said "Seaweed Brain." You see, Lupa confiscated our weapons, so, 'like true Romans', we would make it to the safe place. She confiscated Wise Girl's knife and tried to confiscate __Anaklusmos but it somehow came back to my pocket a few minutes after we left the Wolf House._

_ I also somehow understood Greek, so I knew Anaklusmos means 'riptide'. It was really surprising. Lupa almost called me something but she stopped herself. She said 'Gra…'._

_ Annabeth turned away and started running. About the iron skin, the sisters mentioned something about Achilles. Wasn't he a hero? I uncapped my sword, faced the twins, __**AN: Are they twins? **__and shouted a battle cry. _

_ The twins looked exactly the same except for the hair which were snakes. Euryale's head was a nest for coral snakes (red) and green vipers (green, duh!). I slashed at Theeno's tray that was full of discounted pigs-in-a-blanket. It fell down. Theeno looked really sad and I almost regretted it but somehow I knew that poisoned by the blood from the left side of the gorgons. I also knew that blood from the right side would heal anything._

_ Theeno then slashed at my back. It was a really small, microscopic cut but it gave me so much pain that I blacked out._

_Sorry again for the lame chapter and the hiatus! But I had to do it. See you guys with this story. And you probably know what this story is about. Jason and Reyna were sent to CHB while Percy and Annabeth are sent to CJ. Please give ideas for an awesome title for this story._

_Ta ta!_


End file.
